Asfódelo & Ajenjo
by Lilaluux
Summary: ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? (Snape-centric)


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran e inigualable J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **Asfódelo & Ajenjo **

**.**

By: RossyStyles

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"_

* * *

Lo supe en cuanto lo vi, sentado en el comedor del gran salón, en el banquete de selección, desconcertado pero feliz de hallarse allí. Supe que debía hacerlo.

Y supe que no sería fácil… Como no lo ha sido vivir durante estos 10 años.

El hijo de Lily, finalmente llegaba a Hogwarts, y con él, la gran carga y peso que una promesa hecha conllevaba.

Y sentí odio cuando lo vi.

Diferentes causas de odio.

Odio, por su origen, por saber quién era su padre y su gran parecido con él. Mirarlo era ver al maldito de James Potter más joven.

Odio, por el recuerdo. Él recuerdo de muchas humillaciones pero también de saber lo que perdí.

Odio, porque él está vivo y su madre no.

Pero sobre todo… odio hacia mí mismo. Porque al igual que ese niño, yo estoy vivo y ella no.

Este último era el peor de todos. No puedes vivir con la culpa de saber que fue tu boca, la que sentencio la muerte de la persona que llenaba tu vacía existencia. Jamás te liberas de la culpa ni del dolor, sólo te acostumbras a ellos. Un recordatorio constante de lo que has hecho.

No, yo no merezco estar vivo.

Dumbledore me dio a entender que una forma de expiar mis pecados, por ser un mortífago y haber sido el causante de la muerte de los Potter, es ayudarlo a proteger a su hijo.

Desde el día que conocí a James Potter, supe que lo odiaría por siempre, si alguien me hubiera dicho que en el futuro yo ayudaría a cuidar de su hijo, le hubiera echado como mínimo una maldición.

James Potter fue un miserable, encantado con su fama y regodeándose por ello. Un maldito cerdo que juro pero no supo proteger a Lily.

Al menos, al final yo lo intente… ¿Lo intento él?

Más Dumbledore se equivoca. Porque no existirá manera de liberarme de mis demonios internos, cada día, cada instante que respiro, se siente incorrecto. Porque haga lo que haga, Lily ya no está. Lily se ha ido. No habrá forma de pedirle perdón, ni de mirar una vez más esa brillante sonrisa que sólo ella me daba, la única sonrisa sincera que me dieron en esta vida ya no volvería.

Y ahora que tengo a su hijo enfrente de mí, en su primera clase conmigo, atento y mirándome como todos los demás niños, siento que debo decirle que yo también lamento que Lily no esté viva. Que yo también sueño con la noche de su muerte. Que a mí también se me dio, un destino que no deseaba.

Siento el impulso, más no lo hago como normalmente se haría, ni me acerco, ni lo abrazo, ni lo consuelo.

Lo hago, de la única forma que tengo para decirlo.

"– _¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"_

El muchacho mira de reojo a su amigo, claramente desconcertado. Es evidente que no sabe.

Y en un microsegundo, en esa mínima fracción de tiempo, sé que ha heredado la incapacidad de su padre para entender muchas cosas.

Y agradezco que así sea, porque no ha entendido ni captado mi verdadera intención tras la pregunta. Aquellas palabras guardan un significado que tal vez, alguien como Dumbledore comprendería. Él, que sabe mi secreto.

No soportaría que alguien más supiera de ello, mucho menos el hijo de Potter.

La clase continua, hago más preguntas para disfrazar la primera, recito la lección del día y la clase llega a su fin.

Los chicos salen, y la mazmorra queda oscura y vacía, al igual que mi existencia. Ese día no soporto la idea de quedarme allí, después de lo que he dicho, así que me encamino al lugar donde la presencia de Lily se hace constante. El lago.

A Lily le encantaba el lago, le gustaba refrescar sus pies después de largas horas de estudios, cuando las clases eran demasiado estresantes. Cuando éramos niños, nos íbamos juntos al lago más cercano de donde vivíamos, desde siempre tuvimos una afinidad con estos lugares. A ella, porque decía que le daba paz, a mí, porque ella me daba paz.

Llego al lago, la tarde ya está llegando a su fin y no hay alumnos cerca. Así que me tumbo cerca de un árbol lo bastante grande para no ser visto desde las ventanas del castillo.

" _¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"_

Observo fijamente la tranquilidad del lago. Mientras cavilo sobre el mensaje. Es imposible que el chico lo comprendiera. Sólo un experto en historia y muy conocedor de hierbas, sabría que las flores, durante la época victoriana, se usaban para transmitir mensajes codificados. Sirviendo para expresar sentimientos que nunca podrían ser dichos.

El asfódelo, un tipo de lirio o _lilium_ , que según el lenguaje de las flores expresa lamento 'que mi lamento te siga a la tumba'

El ajenjo, se asocia con la ausencia y amarga tristeza.

Yo… **lamento amargamente la muerte de Lily** … es todo lo que siempre quise decir.

Y aunque no lo comprendió, y quizás nunca lo llegue a saber, sé por alguna razón y que de cierta forma, me he librado un poco de la culpa que está sobre mí.

No tuve oportunidad de decírselo en vida a Lily. Visitar su tumba no es igual, sus restos están allí, más ella está lejos.

Tal vez un día, cuando llegue el momento, volveré a verla. Y quizás entonces… pueda aspirar al perdón.

Mientras tanto, mirare este lago tan tranquilo, tan relajante, tan hermoso, tan ella.

Por ella, protegeré lo que más amaba y por lo que no dudo en sacrificarse.

Y quizás entonces, cuando me marche de este mundo, si por hacer lo correcto, se me da el regalo de ir a donde está ella, volveré a sentir paz al estar a su lado… en la otra vida.

* * *

 _ **En memoria de un gran actor, por haber interpretado a un gran personaje.**_

* * *

A lo mejor, no le he hecho la verdadera justicia al personaje de Snape, pero de alguna manera quise hacer un pequeño tributo a un increíble actor por haber dado vida a uno de mis personajes favoritos.

¡Por Alan!


End file.
